The 61st Annual Hunger Games! 101
by BostonKid101
Summary: District 1 gets introduced: Allyn and Drew! I own nothing of the Hunger Games!
1. D1 Reapings

Allyn "Lyn" Bonnet: District 1 F

I feel the light smack my face like a train as my mother opens the curtains. I groan and slowly lift my eyelids open, but immediately shut them because the sunlight burns my eyes.

"Ugh mother... why are you waking me up?" I ask, I sit up and rub my temples.

"Honey, have you already forgotten? It's reaping day." My mother kindly smiles at me.

"Oh whatever, the games are so pointless. Kill off more of the population capital! That'll solve everything." I hiss under my breath.

"Alright, well get dressed. I'll go and make you some breakfast alright dear?" My mother says.

"Yea whatever, sheesh do you have to rush me?" I snap.

My mother gives a small frown, before turning around and walking towards the kitchen. I watch her as she leaves, her blonde hair bouncing as she leaves. Some say I'm to harsh on my mother. I am in some ways, but I'd rather be harsh then be kind, what happens if she dies? Then I face misery not seeing her everyday, like my father...

I get up and walk to my bathroom. Brush my teeth, comb my hair, usual stuff. I don't see why I have to freshen up, I'll just be back here in 20 minutes, so really this is all pointless.

I grab a baby blue colored shirt and put it on. I then take a pair of jeans, some socks, and my shoes and well... get dressed.

I walk in and my mother and her washed out grey eyes are finishing up breakfast. They used to be blue, but it's as if the color was drained from them.

"So when are we going?" I ask as I take a bagel and spread some cream cheese on it.

"In about 5 minutes... You look wonderful by the way." She smiles at me.

"Oh no!" I say. "I forgot I was gonna meet John and Kayle at the reapings. I'll be back later!" I say as I run out the doors.

"Oh, well bye sweetie. Please be car-" That's all I hear before I leave my home and run down the street towards the mayors **house.**

Drew Stokes: District 1 M

"And then I said, "but wait, I didn't think cows went BOO" ahahaha!" I say as I start to laugh, telling my family a joke at breakfast was a specialty of mine.

"Oh no one thinks you're funny Drew." David, my 19 year old step-brother spat at me.

"Hey don't be so harsh on your brother." Mike, my father said.

"Oh sorry dad." He smiles at my father with such a fake smile, even Kasey, who is my younger step-brother could see.

"Aw thats my boy! Taking the high road!" My step-mother Jennifer says as she pours him some orange juice.

"The joke still wasn't funny, but I could've stated that better." David says as he puts his plate away.

"I thought the joke was funny!" Kasey smiles and raises his hand.

"You think everything is funny, Kasey." David says.

"Nu-uh!" Kasey replies.

"Pudding..." David says.

Kaseys eyes go wide as he tries not to laugh, but he can't resist and starts laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Told you." David says.

"Well I bet Natalie would've thought it was funny." Kasey says.

The room goes silent, nobody moves, nobody talks. Natalie, my step-sister. She was my best friend, she was so nice, compassionate, pure. Then she got reaped for the games, I was going to volunteer but idiotic David stopped me. I could've saved her! I hate David for that, and will never forgive him.

"Maybe Kasey, maybe." My mother says before putting all our plates away.

"Come on boys! Time to go to the reaping. We can NOT be late!" My father says as he rushes us out the door. My father always has to has things picture perfect, it gets really annoying at times.

"Are you scared?" David says as he looks at me.

"Scared for what?" I reply.

"Getting chosen." He smirks back with an evil grin.

"The odds of me getting chosen are low, the odds no one will volunteer, even lower." I reply.

Honestly though, I'm still scared to **death. **

Allyn "Lyn" Bonnet: District 1 F

I find John and Kayle as they are making their way to the mayors house.

"Is it me? Am I just mentally unstable? I mean don't you think about after 50 years they'd stop, but nope! I mean come on! Wh- Oh hey Lyn." John says as he is discussing his opinions on the Games.

John Jacobson is a very nice guy, but he expresses his opinions way to much. For being an only child in a rich home he's never really had to worry about the games, and he hates them. Hates them like... well nothing really to compare it to. He just hates it. He thinks it's sick and twisted, I don't frankly care, I find it pointless to kill children, but let's face it, nothing we can do about it.

"Your right your right, but what can we do about it?" Kayle replied.

Kayle Vina on the other hand, has a very sad story. Both parents died while she was young, so she has been taking care of her little sister since then. Since she is 17 and her younger sister is 13, both are eligible to the games, and that scares Kayle to death that Jessica, her sister, will get reaped.

"Nothing, simple as that." I say, Kayle nods sadly, but John just crosses his arms and puffs.

"John what would happen if you went in?" Kayle asks.

"I'd yell at the capital, tell them they can't change me. You know what I mean, nice kids go in there, change into cold blooded killers, and die." John spits.

"Not the winner." I reply.

"Oh no, the winner gets it worse, they get to watch the deaths over and over, then they get paraded around like some hero. They are paraded around when they're killers." He glares at the sky.

"It's not their fault! They are forced there!" Kayle says.

"Yea, but they aren't forced to kill. Everyone gets selfish, no matter what happens, one thing is true... Everyone wants to go home, so everyone is your enemy." John says as we walk inside the courtyard.

I wish John and Kayle good luck as I walk to the 15 year old females section. I know my mother is watching me, I can feel her eyes. Feel them like sharp daggers, daggers of love, but daggers none the less.

Rina Tina, a terrible name I know, walks up to the stage. This is her first year as a escort, since the last one disappeared to who knows where.

"Well hello everyone! I can see some fit, strong, victors out there!" She begins.

"Ah yes indeed Rina!" Our Mayor says.

Our mayor has begun his speech about how The Hunger Games started, and the rebellion, and blah blah blah who gives a crap. I mean I think even district 1 three year olds have memorized his speech by now.

"Now I'll let Rina take it away to decide our challengers!" Our mayor, Micheal, smiles with his stupid smug grin he always smiles during the** reapings. **

Ranco Frisherman: District 1 Mentor

Ugh, I hate being the mentor. Most of the other victors love being the mentor for these kids, but I hate it. What were they thinking "Hey! I got an idea, why don't we make the victors the teachers to the new tributes! So now they can get attached to more people who will just end up dying! Brilliant Fucking Idea!"

I sit next to our mayor, Micheal Myner as he smiles with a stupid smug grin, as if he's happy to be here. Which be most likely is.

"Since the ladies go first all the time, how about we let the gentlemen go first this time around!" Rina smiles, her yellow hair glowing in the sun, she's a pretty young lady, with a sad future. This is her first time doing the job as an escort... good luck, that's all I have to say.

Rina moves her hands around the glass bowl, filled with innocent children's names.

"Drew Stokes!" Rina yells.

I search the crowd, many sighs of relief are on boys faces. Except one, a boy with dirty blonde hair, and unbelievably bright, clear blue eyes. He has tan skin and has a muscular, well built body. He's about 6'2, and his face is drained, no color what so ever. He waits, patiently, for someone to volunteer, but no one does. Either this kid is hated around town, or district 1 boys aren't as competitive as they used to be.

"Well come on up!" Rina smiles, eventually the boy faces it, no one is **volunteering.**

Drew Stokes: District 1 M

I slowly walk up to the stage, I look at Rina, our new escort, and she smiles at me. I smile back and remember that I'm being recorded, and if I want any chance at making it back, I have to look calm, cool, and collected.

So I turn around with a wide grin and go,

"Thank goodness no one volunteered, because I'm the next victor!"

The crowd takes the bait and applaud, I admit, if I wasn't about to die in the games, I'd feel pretty good right around now.

"Well let's find out who your female counterpart is." Rina smiles as she walks over to the girls glass ball and starts digging for another name.

"Jessica Vina!" Our escort yells, and I see as a girl from the 13 year old section walk up to the stage.

"I vol-" I hear someone from the the 18 year old section, but is immediately replaced from a higher voice that yells from the 15 year olds section.

"I volunteer!" Says a girl, she has wavy, strawberry blonde hair that reaches just below her shoulders, pale skin with naturally dark lips, and seems around... 5'5 - 5'7 but very skinny.

A girl form the 18 year old section runs and hugs the girl form the 15 year old sections.

"Why would you do that Allyn!" The older girl says.

"You can't go into the games Kayle, you have to watch out for your little sister." Allyn says as she hugs Kayle, who is crying heaps of tears.

"I gotta go on stage." She whispers to Kayle as she walks onto the stage.

"Lets give a warm round of applause for our District 1 tributes!" Rina smiles, the crowd claps, but only because they feel they have to, not because they want to.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" Rina says as me and Allyn shake hands. Micheal, Ranco, and Rina walk offstage, and then the peacekeepers drag me and Allyn to our goodbye** rooms. **

Micheal Myner: District 1 Mayor

I smile as I look at the districts, tall, handsome, strong looking boy. That'll surely bring a winner home, the girl seems frightened and pathetic, but who cares? I don't, I only care about winners, and that Drew looks like a winner.

I walk into his goodbye room first, because well I'm the mayor.

"Mayor? What an honor!" Drew says as he gets up and shakes my hand.

"An honor it is indeed son, now sit down and lets have a talk." I say.

"About what?" He replies.

"About winning, as you may obviously know, I have some very powerful people in the capital, some very, powerful and RICH people." I say with a smug grin, hinting to the "rich" part.

"Alright.." He says at me wide-eyed. "What do you want me to do?" He says.

"Promise me you're a killer. Promise me that I won't be wasting my time and money into making sure you win. Most of the other tributes I see are sad and pathetic, like that girl..." I groan.

"What makes her pathetic? She was only helping our a friend." He questions me.

"Ah maybe not the brightest fellow, but being smart only gets you killed in the games, being strong and having sponsors gets you wins." I say.

"So..." I shrug "Do we have a deal?"

He thinks about it, then a grin appears on his face.

"Yea we have a deal!" He says as he raises his hand, I smile and shake it.

"That a boy! Lets get another victor for district 1!" I yell as I walk out the door.

I walk past the room which holds the female district 1 tribute... Alley? Something like that...

"I should've made Drew promise to kill her off first." I say under my breath as I start going back to my luxurious** house. **

Rina Tina: District 1 Escort

"So why do we have to watch the goodbyes?" I ask Ranco as we sit in front of 2 television screens. Showing both of the tributes goodbye rooms.

"It's mandatory, trust me, this is only the beginning of the torture." He says under his breath.

Torture? I wonder what he means by that. I look over to the girls screen and see first a tall woman walk in, I look at Allyn and then at the woman. She has the same texture and color hair, but it's much longer. She has sad, washed out grey blue eyes and full, dark lips. She is 5'9 and skinny like Lyn. I assume this must be Liza Bonnet, Allyns mother.

The mother walks in and runs to her daughter and hugs her.

"Mom I know you must be sad an-" Allyn starts but Liza shushes her and continues to hug her.

"I know what you did honey, you wanted to save both of those girls lives." Liza smiles and hugs her daughter. I feel a pain throb in my chest as I watch the sadness.

"I just wanted to b-" Allyn starts again, but yet again is shushed by her mother.

"I know sweetie, you wanted to be like your father." Liza says as a tear flows down over her eye. Allyn looks up at her mother, as if she has rebuilt a bridge with her.

"I just want to say, that I'm proud of you, and I'm s-s-s-sorry I couldn't be a better mother to you." Liza starts to ball out in tears.

"I know I don't say this much, but you were a fantastic mother... and the bagel was delicious." Allyn says, they both giggle and I can't help but smile myself as I grab a tissue.

"I love you." Liza says to Allyn as she hands her something, A small figurine of a dragon.

"This is dads!" Allyn says shocked.

"I know, he'd want you to have it if he was here right now." Liza says, Allyn smiles slightly, but then frowns a bit.

"Mother, if I... don't... make it back, make sure you bury this with me... right next to dad." Allyn says as she tears up.

"... I will" Liza says as she cries.

"Alright times up!" A peacekeeper walks in grabs Liza and starts to walk out.

"Mom! I forgot to tell you, I love you too!" Allyn shouts out as the peacekeeper closes the door.

Allyn sits there for a moment before the door open again, 2 people walk in. A boy, and a girl. I notice the girl was the one from the reaping, who was going to volunteer but didn't say it in time.

Immediately the girl runs over and hugs Allyn. The boy stands there in shock as tears go down his eyes.

"Thank you... so much." The older girl cries.

"Who is that?" I ask Ranco as he looks at the list.

"The girl is Kayle Vina. Jessica, the girl who was originally reaped, is Kayle's younger sister. Allyn volunteered quicker then Kayle did. The boy is John Jacobson, I guess he is just a close friend."

I look as back as I see them all hugging.

"You're gonna be fine, you're gonna win this." Kayle smiles to her friend.

"Do something for me..." John says as he looks out the window.

"What's that."Allyn asks.

"Don't make them change you..." He whispers as he hugs her.

"I won't." She replies.

"Change her? What does that mean?" I ask Ranco.

"He's telling her to not become one of us..." Ranco says.

"What exactly is "us?" I ask.

"Not you... Us victors...A ruthless killer." He says under his breath.

"Oh..." I say as I continue to watch the goodbyes.

"You better take care of Jessica." Allyn says.

"I'm not sure if I can do more then what you just did, you are risking your life.. to save her." Kayle says.

"Not only her, you. You and I and John all know you were about to volunteer." Allyn replies.

"I don't want you to die!" Kayle cries as she hugs her friend.

"I don't want to die, but I mostly don't want to die in vain, you raise that girl right you hear me?" Allyn says as tears form her eyes.

"I do... I do..." Kayle says as she hugs her friend for the last time.

"Oh John, I'm gonna miss you and your rants." Allyn smiles as she hugs John once again.

"I'm gonna miss you, in general." He says as he smiles.

"You were my best friend." He cries under his breath.

"Are, your best friend." Allyn corrects him.

"Are..." He smiles.

"Times up!" The peacekeeper walks in and drags Kayle and John away.

I look up at Ranco with tears forming up in my eyes.

"What's happened with the boy?" I ask, even though I'm not sure I can handle it.

"All that's happened for now is the mayor talked to the boy, told him he'd help sponsor him if Drew said he was going to win, the boy obviously said he was." Ranco said.

I watch the boys screen as his family comes in. A dad, a mother, and a boy, his brother.

"Kasey, mom, dad." Drew smiles as he hugs them all.

"Hello." The dad says as he hugs his child.

"I guess David didn't want to come say bye." Drew says, I would expect him to be sad, but he almost seems, happy?

"He said he wanted to come in on his own and say bye." His mother, Jennifer says.

"Great, he wants to torture me before I go die." Drew mumbles.

"Don't say that about your brother Drew! I raised you better then that." Mike, Drew's father says.

Kasey, his brother, walks up and hugs him.

"Well, when you come back you won't have to get a job." His mother jokes.

"I'm not going to see you again aren't I?" Kasey sadly says.

The room goes silent, Jennifer and Drew start tearing up, while Drew just has a shocked face.

"No, you probably won't Kasey." Drew says as he rubs his brothers head.

I can't take this. I get up and grab some tissues and start to walk out the door.

"Trust me," Ranco says. "it only gets worse."

I leave the room without another **word.**

David Stokes: Brother of District 1 M

I watch as my mother, father, and younger brother are dragged out by peacekeepers. I look at the tears streaming down their faces, and it hits me... This is where I'll have to tell him the truth.

I walk in, Drew is crying, he sees me and turns away.

"Whatever you're going to do, just do it and leave." Drew spits at me, I must say, that felt like a bullet through the heart.

I walk over and hug him. He looks up at me with his blue eyes and I can't help but smile.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm your brother, and... I know I never treated you that way... It's just, I had always blamed your father for my parents divorce. I always thought it was you and your fathers fault. Did you know my mother cheated on my father for your father? I knew, I walked in on them once." I say as a tear goes down my eye.

"T-t-then why did you stop me from saving Natalie?" He starts to cry, remembering Natalie is one of the hardest things since he lost her.

"I didn't stop you David, you and I both know you couldn't volunteer for her. Your a male, and she's a female." I tell him. He looks at his hands, refusing to believe what I just said.

"That day, was the day I realized I had hated you for something that wasn't your fault. Something that was completely out of your control, that you had nothing to do with. It was my own mothers fault, she cheated on my father, not you. Also, even if you could've volunteered for her, I would've stopped you because we both know what would've happened had you gone in and died." I say as more tears form my eyes.

Drew stops, he looks out the window and realizes it too. She would've killed herself.

"She wouldn't shut up about you, she talked about how wonderful, and how nice, and how compassionate you were. That day, when I walked in and said goodbye to her, you know what she said? She asked me to watch over you, like an angel! You got over it after a year! You cry and get depressed when she is mentioned, but you never would've killed yourself!" I say as I hug him.

"Then why... after all this time... why do you tell me now?" He asks as he accepts my hug.

"Because you hated me, you thought I was a monster. I wanted to tell you otherwise, but you never would have believed me." I watch as the peacekeepers open the doors.

"I just wanted to tell you this before you went in, so if you do in fact... pass away, you don't go thinking I was a monster." I say before I get up and start to walk out the room.

"Dav-...Brother." Drew says and I turn around.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you."

"I love you too... good luck, and remember... Natalie is with you, forever." I say before I am dragged out, I hope he sees the truth about his older step-brother now.

Ending

Alright! District 1 reapings are done! I am going to be writing a very long reaping for each and every district, because even though I know most people just want to get into the games, I want to make sure everyone gets character development.

Reason I do this is so there is none of this:

Chp 1: -Sends in character-

Chp 2: Yes he made it!

Chp 3: Well... no reaping pov whatever fine with me

Chp 4: Okay.. well he got like.. 5 lines of dialogue so okay.

Chp 5 -games started-: He died in the bloodbath... perfect, a month of waiting and i get 5 lines of dialogue and death in the bloodbath..

So I hope none of you are expecting much else.

Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, I included the Mentor, Mayor, Escort, and a family member to try something new. Let me know if you love it, hate it, or wanna marry it and have children with it. (Which trust me, I will NOT judge you for! :D)

Review what you liked/disliked from the writing perspective. Too many people? Not enough people? What would you like to see me do. (Not for your character personally, just in general.)

Until we meet again with District 2 in about a week!


	2. D2 Reapings

**First off: Sorry I know this is a week late, I deeply aplogize. I started my job and it's been a stress, but I worked on it this weekend and it's done! **

**Secondly: Even if your tribute isn't submitted, please leave a review of what you think. I'm not a review whore, but since I moved the games to a different story, I want to know how many people actually know this exists because only 6 people reviewed. **

Sadico Cain: District 2 Male Tribute

I look down as I watch my challenger cry, he begs for mercy as I hover my foot above his face.

"Please! I give up! Have mercy!" The 16 year old cries as I smash his face with my foot. Blood runs from his nose as he cries.

"Pathetic, I didn't even break a sweat." I say as I kick him one more time for good measure.

The kid gets up and runs home, probably going to run home to his "mommy" and "daddy" to tell them about how I just kicked his ass.

"I hate how mean you can be." Wolf, my twin brother glares at me as he comes out from behind an alleyway.

"Um, he challenged me, the kids lucky I didn't kill him. So really you should be thanking me on my kindness." I grin evily back.

My brother has always been a goody goody, even after my father trained us to be in the games for years. He refuses to fight outside of training, pathetic.

"We better go home." Wolf says as he starts heading back to the house.

"You're no fun." I smirk as I follow him.

"Oh shut up." He glares at me.

I brush my light brown hair out of my face as we walk home, tomorrow is reaping day. Father says it's time for one of us to join, whoever doesn't join gets disinherited... Whatever. I don't believe that at all, but I've wanted to go into the games ever sine I was 14. Father said we were never "ready", hence, we weren't allowed to volunteer. Now though, I have that opportunity, to kill all those children, and then be rewarded! Whoever thought of that Idea, I wish I could've met them. They were a fantastic person I bet.

As we walk inside our home, our father, Bob Clain, smiles at us.

"You know what tomorrow is right boys?" He smiles.

"Yep!" I smile back.

"Reaping day..." Wolf says behind me sort of depressingly.

"Now remember, whoever doesn't go into the games, will be disinherited!" My dad says as he finishes his coffee. Why he drinks coffee at night I don't know.

"Do we really have to send them in dearie?" Michelle Clain, my mother asks.

"Of course! I will not have been trained all of these years for nothing!" I spit at her. My mother never got me, she always took the high road. It pisses me off how much of an idiot she is. She prefers peace, wants the hunger games to end, just like my brother.

"And whoever doesn't go into the games is for sure disinherited?" Wolf asked, which made me smile. He's doubting to go into the games, perfect. That means he'll chicken out and I'll get to go into the games.

"Most defiantly, no matter which one of you makes it, the other it out. I don't care where they live, or who they talk to, but it won't be us." Bob says as he smiles.

"Well I know I won't be living with the poor people of this district." I laugh, we call the people who are poor in district 2, "Loners".

Loners are usually 12-18 year olds who run away from home. Weather it's because they are disinherited or are tired of their lives and run, who knows. All I know is that like 30 of them live in small homes and that they are a disgrace to district 2. Honestly if I win, I'll burn down those houses, burn them to the ground. Get rid of those pests in such an amazing district as district 2.

I look at my brother, he seems worried, but he brushes it off. I know I'll be in this years games, and he knows it too.

"What happens if Wolf or Sadico... die... in the games?" Michelle asks my father.

"Then I'll be very disappointed in them." He simply remarks, and honestly I don't blame him.

I'd be pissed to if 5 years of training went to waste. I glance at my mother, she starts to tear up.

"You don't even care that you may be sending one of our boys to their death?" She yells.

"Ha! I'm sending one of our boys to be a hero and a victor, if Wolf goes in, maybe we'll send a kid to his death, but not Sadico over here." My father smiles as he comes and pats me on the back. Wolf looks hurt, but who cares? Not me.

"Thanks dad." I smile, he believes in me more then Wolf. Not much of an honor, but it's nice to know he knows I'll win when I go in.

"No problem boy." Bob begins. "Now get to bed, both of you, we need to be fully energized for tomorrow."

"Alright father." Me and Wolf say as we head to bed.

"Good luck." I laugh at him before he goes into his **room. **

Tragedy Flane: District 2 Female

I glance at my ring. I start to rub it as I feel the metal press against my fingertips.

"Tragedies happen." I say quietly, reading the engraving written on the ring.

I laugh as my uncle Owen, the mayor of district 2 walks in on me.

"You doing alright?" He asks me.

"Yea, I haven't felt Bri all day.." I reply.

Bri is my other personality. My father was forced to work on a super bomb for district 2. The bomb was safe so it wasn't supposed to explode. But you guessed it, one day when I went out to the store to get food, it suddenly blew up... Killing everyone.

My 2 brothers, mother, and my father all were pronounced dead on the scene. When I saw the bodies, I fainted. When I woke up, I knew something grew. Something evil and blood-thirsty woke up inside me. Everyone once in awhile, Bri, which is what I nick named my other personality, will come out and try to destroy and kill everything.

I'm honestly scared of Bri, she seems to get stronger and stronger, and one of these days I think she'll take over my body completely.

"That's good." Owen says as he rubs my shoulders. I feel bad for him, he has had to deal with Bri for so many years now. He tries to keep me calm and relaxed, but sometimes I just can't control my rage.

"What happens if I'm reaped?" I ask, I know that even though I'm the mayor's daughter, I still have a chance of going into the games.

Owen sits behind me speechless, he's raised me like a father, it must be hard to know he might still lose me.

"I don't know." He says.

I look up at him, I have a feeling I will be in this years game.

"Well get some sleep." He smiles at me.

"I will, you to... You have to make that boring speech again." I smile slightly.

"Funny." He laughs.

"Night." I say as I kiss him on the forehead.

"Night." He says as I walk **away. **

Owen Flane: District 2 Mayor

The next morning I wake up extra early.

"Don't worry the odds of her being reaped are next to nothing." I slowly breathe to myself as I comb my blonde hair.

"Time to go Mr. Flane." Gertrude Bloom, the district 2 escort, says to me after she knocks on my door.

Tragedy comes from downstairs. Her red hair bobbing up and down as she stares at me with her light grey eyes.

"Good luck." I smile at her.

"Ditto." She replies as we hug.

We both walk out the door. She walks to the Female 17 year olds section as I sit down on stage.

Gertrude gets on stage and smiles.

"Well hello lovely victors! You are all looking amazing!" She smiles, she loves the games. She always bets on the victor 2 male, no matter what. She loves bloody games, she sickens me...

"I'd like to introduce our Mayor to give the speech! Then we can start the reapings!" She smiles before walking back and sitting down.

I walk up and begin the speech.

"61 years ago, the districts thought they could be-rid of the capital. They tried to destroy the defenseless capital for no reason at all. The capital decided it was time to show authority towards the districts, so they started The Hunger Games. The Hu-" I said before I was interrupted by a man in the crowd.

"Fuck you capital! Sending in defenseless children for no reason! You can all burn in hell for all I care! President Snow can go fu-" The man said before gunshots were fired. I cringed as I watched as the man fell over, his blood smeared all over the people behind him. People screamed and ran as I tried to calm them down.

"Please please people calm down!" I said in the microphone. The peacekeepers pushed through the crowd as they grabbed the dead mans body. Blood covered his shirt and head... The blood wouldn't stop rushing out of his head. I looked away until they had taken the body away.

"I'm sorry for that... unfortunate interruption. Let us continue.." I say before continuing the speech.

When I was done with the speech, I go and sit back down. Gertrude gets up and smiles as the 2 glass bowls are rolled onto the stage.

"Ladies first." She smiles as she walks over to one of the glass balls and puts her hand in.

I gulp air as I see her pull out the piece of paper.

"Kelly Werther!" She shouts, I let out a sigh of relief as a blonde girl walks onto the stage.

I look at Tragedy, when I notice something is wrong.

She has a grin, not of relief, but... as if her plan is coming along.

That's when I realize it... That's not Tragedy... It's **Bri.**

Wolf Cain: Brother of District 1 Tribute

"I volunteer!" I look over at the females 17 yesr old section to see a girl shout with a smile.

"Another volunteer, what a surprise." I say under my breath.

Ironic that I'm going to volunteer as well, but mine is because I have to, not want to.

As Gertude reaches her hand in the glass ball. I can only hope that I'll volunteer before Sadico does.

"Wolf Cain!" Gertrude shouts. My entire body goes numb as the horror of what just happened makes its way to my brain.

I'm not horrified that I was reaped, I want to go into the games. It's that I know Sadico will volute-

"I volunteer!" Somebody shouts. I don't even have to look to know It's Sadico.

I watch as my brother walks onto the stage with one of the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"He won... and I lost." I sigh as he shouts about being "the next victor".

Then again, rather be poor then be dead.

"Maybe this isn't the worst thing that could've happened." I say as I watch Gertrude take the tributes off **stage. **

Gertrude Bloom: District 1 Escort

I smile as I watch the male tribute walks into his goodbye room.

I may have been wrong before about district 2 boys winning before. Not this year. This year I am most defiantly sure that our boy tribute will win.

I follow Fredrick Oswald, the mentor for this years games, as we walk to the see the goodbyes.

"I'm right this year." I smile confidently at Fredrick.

"You kidding me? That girl has got it in the bag, that smile she had when she reaped even scared me." He laughs at me.

"I'll remember that when my boy kills your girl." I smirk back.

"Eh, remember that the girl is the mayors daughter, so she's already got some sponsors." Fredrick says to me as we take our seats.

"I'm sure the girl is going to cry like a wimp now that the camers aren't watching her... well... the capital cameras anyway." I brush off his glare and watch as Owen walks into the girls room.

"You, you evil demon!" He yells at her.

"Wow, harsh much?" I laugh at Fredrick, yet he seems very intrigued with what is going on.

"Hahaha! Whatever gramps. When I get in that arena I will kill everyone! I will watch as their blood streams down my face and I will laugh in the faces of their parents! She yells as she goes into a state of a Psychopath.

"You give me back my daughter!" Owen yells at her.

"Alright now I'm confused... Isn't that his daughter? Or does she somehow have a identical twin? And even if th-" I begin but am interrupted by Fredrick shushing me.

"Whatever." I pout and continue to watch the goodbyes.

"Don't you remember! I am not your daughter!" She smiles at him.

"Please, let me talk to her before you take her from me!" Owen is now crying. I look over at Fredrick and see the horror on his face.

"What's so wrong?" I ask.

"I've never seen Owen cry, no matter how many children have died in the arena, no matter how many horrible things have happened, I have never seen him cry." The wide eyes that Fredrick have tell me this is serious.

"Well fuck a doodle doo." I roll my eyes as I receive another glare from Fredrick.

I look back at the screen as Owen is on his knees.

"Please let me say goodbye to her!" He begged.

"Nah, but I'll be sure to let her know that you asked about her." Tragedy(Bri) said.

"Times up!" The peacekeeper said as he walked in.

"NO! PLEASE! WAIT! GIVE ME MORE TIIME!" Owen was screaming as the peacekeepers dragged him away.

"What a cry baby." I whisper.

"Oh shut up." Fredrick glares at me.

"What? He kind of is." I roll my eyes.

"You don't understand, you don't have kids." He glares. I forgot that Fredrick has a 2 year old son.

"Oh well, now scoot over, I wanna see the boys goodbye." I say as I move over to look at the other **screen. **

Sadico Cain: District 2 Male Tribute

I smile as my family walks into greet me.

"Oh hello brother." I smile, I can't help to brag.

"Hello." Wolf can't help smiling back.

I question his smile as look over to my father and mother.

"Well congratulations on the victory!" My dad smiles at me.

"Why is he so happy to be going to the Loners section?" I question, ignoring my fathers happiness.

"Well," My mother begins. "you see I have become very sick recently. And I know your poor father can't support us both."

I glare at her. I know what she is going to say.

"So he's getting a free pass back home!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I look at my father and he notices my disappointment.

"Only for a year, and then he's out of the house!" My father says, he's trying to make me feel better... It's not working.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell at Wolf as I grab his neck and start to strangle him.

"STOP!" My mother screams at me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" My father yells as he hits me across the face. The burst of force made me let go of Wolf as I fall to the ground.

"How dare ME? I don't care that I'm going into the games! I'm HAPPY about that! But the fact that this little rat gets no consequence for my sacrifice pisses me OFF!" I shout.

"Well it's not my fault that I got reaped! You won unfairly!" Wolf shouts.

I give him a death glare, my green eyes pierce his skin as my cold glare tears him apart.

"Get out. All of you!" I yell. I yell so loud my lungs hurt, the betrayal I feel makes me so angry.

The peace keepers start to come inside and take my mother and father.

"Enjoy home brother. You deserve it." I spit at him.

"Enjoy hell. You deserve it." He says before the peace keepers take him out.

I slam my fist against the wall as I think of my brothers final words to **me. **

Fredrick Oswald: District 2 Mentor

I watch as Gertrude gets a big grin on her face as she looks over at me.

"See, he's gonna win this. I don't think anyone can take his strength." She says as she brushes her baby blue hair with her golden comb.

I like the hunger games as much as the next guy, but watching Owen, a good friend of mine, cry because his "daughter" volunteered makes me feel uncomfortable.

Since no one else was visiting the two tributes, it was time to go onto the train, and get out of here.

As me and Gertrude walk towards the train, I look over and see Tragedy and Sadico.

They both stare at me, knowing full well that I'm their ticket to life.

We all step onto the train. I walk past the kids and into the mentors room. This is like a lobby for the mentors, we all talk and chat here during the train rides.

"So how are your tributes Mr. Oswald." John Doe, the district 7 man said.

"Scary, creepy, and psychotic... the usual." I smile.

I see Franchesca Makin crying in the corner.

"What's wrong distrcit 12? Got a bunch of pathetic losers like always?" I laugh.

"Mayors daughter got reaped." Frankie Swain, the district 10 mentor says as he looks over to Franchesca.

"That's... weird. So did my girl... Mayors niece... but he raised her basically." I say.

"Shame that my tributes are gonna kill her." Mags, the old district 4 mentor smiles at me.

"Oh get out of here you old hag!" I laugh, all of the mentors laugh, even Franchesca can't help but grin.

"Time to go to district 1 now, grab the mentor and tributes there, then were off to the capital!" Frankie Swain says In triumph.

"And send 23 more kids to their death... perfect." Gregory Woza, The mentor from district 3 groans as he sips on a cup of water.

"Oh lighten up!" I laugh as I start to leave the** room. **

Bri Flane: District 2 Female Tribute

I lie in my bed with my head held up high.

"Finally, I overpower her during the reaping! It's about damn time!" I laugh.

Suddenly I feel a pain in my head and I squeeze my skull.

"NO!" I shout, glaring at the mirror in front of me.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME OVER!" Tragedy yells at me.

"Too late sweetie! We're in the games now! And if you want to live you WILL let me CONTROL YOU!" I yell and laugh manically.

I scream as I feel a ripping pain through my head.

"We're already DEAD! Did you not see the male tribute?" Tragedy shouts at me.

"Hehehe, then maybe it's better that way." I smirk as I look at the mirror.

"My poor uncle." Tragedy says.

"Oh he can fuck off!" I say.

"You will let me be free!" She screams at me, suddenly I feel another rush of pain go through my head.

All I see is a dark room, with a big screen that shows what Tragedy is doing,

"Congratulations on taking me over... but don't worry I'll be back." I **laugh **

The End

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, District 3 will be up soon, again I have my job, so it won't be tomrrow, but it won't be in a month or anything like that.**

**Let me know what you think of the writing **

**Until we meet again.**


End file.
